


we stare, just a little too long

by skybrushes



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: (are we surprised), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybrushes/pseuds/skybrushes
Summary: “You can relax, Callum. I know you work with corpses an’ all, but doesn’t mean you have to be as stiff as one.” A faint blush creeps up his cheeks, as he laughs awkwardly. “Tell me, does Jay have you sign a contract where you’re only allowed to wear the suit?” Ben asks, arching one of his brows. Callum laughs again, and this time it’s louder, fuller.“I didn’t think about getting changed, just wanted to get here,” he admits – and it’s worth it for the smile Ben shoots him, all big and broad, with stars in his eyes, and Callum can feel the warmth in his cheeks burning.-ben invites callum over to his house (a continuation from monday’s episode, or an alternative take, you decide)





	we stare, just a little too long

Callum’s phone buzzes on the desk, the name displayed on his screen jolts him from his weariness. It’s kind of comical how one little text has such a profound effect on him – but he kind of likes it.

_Fancy me kicking your arse at Fifa? _

Callum chuckles softly at the message before glancing at the clock; there’s still two hours to go till his shift ends.

_No one’s home. _

The excitement running within his veins peaks at the prospect of just the two of them together, alone, for more than 10 minutes. A sigh escapes his lips, raking his hair with his fingers, when he stares back at the time, the hands of the clock permanently stuck. He starts tapping away on his phone – _Sorry, I can’t_, he types – when Jay bustles into the room.

“I swear, some of these customers,” he begins, his hands curl in frustration. They drop as he peers at Callum, curiosity colouring his face. “What’s up with you?”

“Urm, I was wondering, is it alright if I leave a bit early?”

“Look, I’d let ya, but I need those papers completing,”

“I’ll do them first thing in the morning, come in early to do them,” Callum adds quickly, his eyes wide, and his brows raised, the smile he paints on slightly showing his teeth. Jay pauses, weighing it up for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders as he shakes his head

“Go on, then, but I want you here _early_,” he says, shooting Callum a pointed look. Callum relaxes as the corners of his lips tug up, swiftly leaving his desk, placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jay.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m the best,” he rolls his eyes but he can’t prevent the small smile on his face.

_Prepare for a masterclass_, Callum types back as he exits the room, grinning widely. “Tell my brother I said hello,” he hears Jay shout after him

*

He knocks gently on the backdoor of the Mitchell’s with his free hand, his other hand trembling as he clutches onto the bag tightly.

“It’s open,” Ben calls. With a small push, the door opens into the kitchen, Callum is pleasantly surprised as to how clean the kitchen is – no doubt because of Sharon, though the image of Phil donning yellow gloves as he scrubs the cooker clean has Callum laughing silently. He walks into the room, popping the bag of chips onto the table.

“You read my mind, I’m starving,” Ben says as he opens the bag, gesturing for Callum to sit down. There’s a little distance between them as he joins Ben on the sofa – more than he likes – and he starts to unwrap his own chips.

“Now, that’s a lot of salt.”

“You said you liked your chips salty.”

“Yeah, but this is enough to raise my blood pressure,” Ben comments, “there are other, _more enjoyable_ activities that’ll get my heart pumping blood faster.” There’s a smirk playing on his lips. Callum rolls his eyes, affectionately, playfully hitting his arm. “You bored then?” He asks.

“There’s only so many times I can beat TakeTheL12, I felt kind of bad for him.” Callum scoffs in response as he pops a few chips into his mouth.

“You can relax, Callum. I know you work with corpses an’ all, but doesn’t mean you have to be as stiff as one.” A faint blush creeps up his cheeks, as he laughs awkwardly. “Tell me, does Jay have you sign a contract where you’re only allowed to wear the suit?” Ben asks, arching one of his brows. Callum laughs again, and this time it’s louder, fuller.

“I didn’t think about getting changed, just wanted to get here,” he admits – and it’s worth it for the smile Ben shoots him, all big and broad, with stars in his eyes, and Callum can feel the warmth in his cheeks burning. He coughs, and slips off his jacket, removing his tie, the collars of his shirt loose, sleeves rolled up, as he eases back into the sofa.

“You’d get more customers if you dressed like that,” Ben remarks as he lets out a low breath, and Callum can feel Ben taking him in, drinking him in, and it’s safe to say that Callum’s face is no longer pale.

“It’s a funeral parlour, Ben.”

“Hey, all I’m saying is I would be more inclined to go for one of the _bonuses _if this was on the other side of the desk. I’m sure the little old biddies would eat this up, more than usual,” Ben winks, and the distance between them is no longer as vast. Callum nudges him with his shoulder, but there’s still a shy smile dancing on his lips.

“Getting shot hasn’t ruined your sense of humour has it?”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” and it’s true – he wouldn’t.

“How are you?” Callum asks.

“I’m enjoying the high of the medication; it aches a bit, but it’s better," Callum nods. "How are you? After what happened with Bobby?”

“Yeah, I visited earlier today, I’m glad he’s doing well, patching things up with Ian has helped, hasn’t it?” Callum wrings his hand, his fingers tight around each other, his head low.

“But what about you?” Ben’s tone is louder, more persistent. Callum looks up under his lashes, and can see the concern highlighted on Ben’s face. His heartstrings pulls slightly, as the box he buried deep within his head unlocks slowly.

“I’m, it’s silly, I know no one means any harm – and they’re actually being nice, but this hero thing, I’m not. Anyone would have done it; you know? It’s not a big deal, people have done much more and they don’t have that label,” Callum confesses, and his shoulders feel light, as he turns towards Ben – their knees, their arms brushing together, the touch feeling familiar, comfortable. Ben’s looking at him for a long moment, then his eyes are darting all over Callum’s face, a quizzical look underlined in his own. His gaze holds Callum’s, for what feels like a lifetime, before he slowly opens his mouth.

“You don’t know how good you are, do you?” His voice barely a whisper, but the warmth, the earnestness of his words, floods Callum’s chest, his whole being, and it’s like he’s being elevated – a balloon floating freely in the sky.

“Neither do you,” Callum replies, the words rolling off with ease, and Ben’s face softens, the creases in his forehead unravelling, the corners of his lips more mellow, less harsh. A moment passes, and another, and another; they stay like this, small smiles and crinkles besides their eyes. Callum's eyes flickers to Ben's lips, then Ben's eyes flickers to Callum's lips, and he wants - _he wants it. _But, he doesn't move, tethered down, so he waits. It was his move - it always is - so he should have expected the wave of disappointment when Ben moves an inch back.

"Here," Ben passes the controller to Callum, "hopefully, your defeat isn't as severe." He grins, and the tension evaporates as Callum laughs, shaking his head. And that’s what they do - laughing into the depths of the night, and Callum doesn’t hesitate to say yes when Sharon invites him to stay for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half asleep, so i apologise, but i just want some happy ballum (though i’m incredibly excited for the upcoming angst!)


End file.
